<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>inutile by jendeukiechennn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364191">inutile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jendeukiechennn/pseuds/jendeukiechennn'>jendeukiechennn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien is depressed, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, F/M, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Overthinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jendeukiechennn/pseuds/jendeukiechennn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>adrien’s mind is messed up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>inutile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, English isn’t my own language so i hope you can be forgiving for this time. Also Adrien is my favorite character from the whole series so i wanted to portray how i feel like sometimes and how i feel like he feels like sometimes through this fanfiction. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>It was a cold, but also a heartwarming night which the clouds collided aand create loud and powerfull lightnings. Within the feeling in his throat that the coffee he sipped from his favourite mug left, the young boy with golden hair closed his eyes one more time.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He was safe in his house. Rain wouldn't be able to hurt him when he had a roof over his head as he was watching the scenery in front of him. Through the window, sudden flashing of lights brightened up the room. He sipped from his mug once again.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It was his favourite time of the day, the only minutes he could spend for himself and actually relax for a while.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Adrien Agreste. A top model, top student, successful athlete, ideal type of boyfriend for girls and an amazing son for his father. Not to mention, the secret superhero of Paris, Chat Noir.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He was tired, honestly. He couldn't bear with it all anymore. He opened his eyes to look out of his window, staring down to the city he swore to protect at any cost with no doubt. He loved protecting, <em>saving</em> people. He never expected a <em>'thank you'</em> or gratefulness from the people he had saved. He would be fine with just silence, no one talking about him. Heck, it was better than being pulled down for trying his hardest.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>People called him '<em>weak'</em>. They called him by stupid names, called him <em>'just the sidekick of Ladybug</em>'.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Don't misunderstand him, he loved his Ladybug. His Lady was the nicest person on Earth. She had beautiful blue-bell eyes, pigtailed short hair as shiny as the night sky, lips always so glossy that screamed out for a kiss-</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Chat Noir, Adrien, was <em>in love</em> with Ladybug, but she never saw him, never loved him that way. She had made it obvious that she wasn't interested in him that way many times before. His Lady was in love with someone else. It had hurt him so much, broke his already broken heart even more and shattered it into a billion pieces. But whenever she smiled at him, Adrien got lost in her <em>mesmerizing</em> eyes, then he'd forget about all of his problems. She was his medicine. His cure and solution for every problem out there to hunt him. Ladybug did so much for him, and all he did in return was-</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Being a <em>burden</em> for her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>There was no point in denying it. Everyone in Paris knew it. They knew how <em>useless</em> he was, how <em>unnecessary</em> and <em>worthless</em> he was. They knew it all. He tried everything in his power to stay in the back and keep quiet to not to annoy anyone, but he <em>even</em> sucked at it too. To top it all, he would come home at late hours only to find no care in his father's eyes. Sometimes, Adrien would wonder if his father actually loved him at all. Since his mom's death, his father had become so cold, colder than usual, towards Adrien. Maybe even he was bothered by his existence now.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>God, he felt like a mess. He was such a failure. He screwed everything up. He always made mistakes, he was never good enough for Paris, for his father, for <em>his Lady</em>, for his friends... He was the worst Chat Noir in the history. He didn't deserve the title.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The young boy took a last gulp from his coffee. He left the window side and placed his mug on top of his desk, then moved towards his bed.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>''Oh, did you hear about the newest attack?''</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>''I missed the details! Care to share?''</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>''Oh, you won't believe what happened! Chat Noir fell off the Eiffel Tower and he almost crashed! If it weren't for Ladybug, he was a dead cat!''</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>''No way! He is so useless, can't even save himself so how the hell is he going to protect the whole city?''</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Adrien got under the covers, holding his head between his two hands, and tried to calm down.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>''It will be alright,'' he sighed. ''I will be fine.''</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Soon enough, the loud and bright lightnings stopped. It was just the peaceful sound of the heavy rain now. The young boy's body relaxed, as his mind drifted away. He repeated the same words until he eventually fell asleep.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>''I'll be fine, i'll be fine...''</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Plagg watched him sleep, glad to have the boy here, with him, safe and sound and finally asleep , away from his bad thoughts and away from reality.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>